All I Want for Christmas is You
by theonewhoburnedthesun
Summary: Seto Kaiba is uberly depressed when he discovers that him, a lonely CEO, has a lot in common with the late Maximilian Pegasus. Hopeless that he will ever find love, he wanders into a store that changes his life forever. Blueshipping


**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Etc, etc.**

**This is my little gift to you blueshippers out there. This is mostly drabble but there is a plot in there somewhere. I just finished it at 12 ET - so it's officially Christmas Eve!**

**BTW - I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN NAME. If I owned YGO I would have had more SetoXKisara love-a-dove-dovin'!**

* * *

><p>Triumphant roars erupted in Domino High School, almost muffling the last bell of the day. The ground outside was covered in a thin layer of crystal snow; the air was just cold enough for you to see your breath. However, students poured into the street with joy and cheer – the holiday break had begun.<p>

Celebrating the festivities, Industrial Illusions was premiering a new collection of duel monsters, called "Ice Monsters". Some of the cards were old monsters with enhanced abilities, and some were entirely new. It was for this reason that nearly all the Domino High School students were shuffling to card shops across the city.

Seto Kaiba, however, was not one of them. Kaiba scoffed at the excitement of his peers. Internally he gloated since, due to his reltionship with the damned CEO of Industrial Illusions, he'd received the card package already. With it, he also received a card that no one else would ever possess.

A fifth Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Seto stood in the school courtyard, waiting for the mob of children to dissipate before he made his way to his car. Kaiba reached under his wool petticoat to grasp his duel deck. He wanted to see his most prized possessions.

His deck, carefully prepared in case of a challenge, was undeniably beautiful. Although he hadn't been crowned King of Games like he had hoped, he was still among the best of the best. He had only been second to the king himself – and he was determined to make that change one day.

But today, he wanted to admire his Blue Eyes. He flipped the first card over and it was the Ice Edition Blue Eyes White Dragon. The design was slightly different, much more fantastic than the others. Pegasus informed him that he designed the card just for Seto. Yugi had successfully brainwashed the freak into believing all the Ancient Egypt bullshit. Seto was never a priest, never servant to the Yugi-pharaoh, and never in love with a peasant girl named Kisara.

His own thoughts betrayed him as his mind whispered her name. It echoed like a soft cry in a corridor, or a lost hope in a wishing well.

How could a simple name cripple Seto so?

He gazed into the card again, looking at it in a way he never allowed himself to before. The dragon seemed to move, even though he consciously knew it was just a piece of paper. The Blue Eyes seemed more feminine, more graceful. It wasn't just the ferocious beast that had saved his ass countless times, but his only constant. His only friend.

Kaiba put his deck away and closed his eyes.

Stay composed.

Self-control.

_Lonely,_ a much weaker part of him protested, but he immediately squashed the thought.

Seto wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck, hoping that the strangling pain would preoccupy his thoughts. Instead, he quietly thought who would miss him if he strangled himself right that moment and died.

* * *

><p>When Kaiba walked through the front door of his mansion, he was greeted by a shock-stricken Mokuba who began shouting.<p>

"Seto, Seto, Seto! Come watch the news! You won't believe it! Pegasus is dead!"

Mokuba dragged Seto by his sleeve, but frankly he wasn't surprised by the news.

"It's about time," Seto grumbled, pleasing his brother by flopping down on the couch in front of the living room TV. "Poor bastard didn't know when to quit. It takes more than creativity to be successful." The news had gone to commercial, so he sat patiently next to his brother.

"Oh," Mokuba laughed, almost in a tone of warning. "He's creative alright."

"_Good afternoon Domino City! About forty-five minutes ago, a source called in to _Domino Now Channel 8_ to deliver some hard-wrenching news. Maximilian Pegasus, age forty-nine, passed away less than an hour ago. He was discovered hanging by a nylon scarf from a statue of a Duel Monster in KaibaLand, with a suicide note tied to his neck. However, authorities have yet to release the contents of the letter…"_

"Fuck me! That son of a bitch is going to pay!" Kaiba bellowed, pulling out his cell phone.

"I don't think he's going to give you a dime, Seto…seeing that he's dead." Mokuba flashed a smile, which didn't penetrate Seto's furry.

"Oh, we'll see. This is bound to be a publicity stunt to fuck up KaibaCorp so his little minions can rob us blind! I'm calling my lawyers. We have to do damage control."

"Aren't you curious why he killed himself?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"No."

"I am."

"That's just dandy as fuck, Mokuba. Why don't you run over to Yugi's and play friendship while I save the future of our company? Don't you like the house you're living in? Don't you like being the brother of Seto Kaiba, CEO of the most powerful company on Earth?"

The question hung in the air as Mokuba stared at his older brother incredulously. His fractured expression made Seto feel a twinge of guilt. Not because he said, but because it hurt Mokuba.

"No."

Seto opened his mouth to yell, but nothing came out. He all but broke down as Mokuba ran out of the mansion.

Stunned, he continued dialing on his cell phone.

"Roland?"

"_Yes Mr. Kaiba? What can I do for you?"_

"I trust you more than anyone in the company. I want you to take care of the Pegasus fiasco swiftly and promptly. Schedule a press conference and tell me when and where. I can't deal with this shit right now."

"_Yes Mr. Kaiba. I won't let you down."_

Seto hung up walked to the kitchen. He always this one guilty pleasure: Swedish Fish. Seto sat at the bar and ate an entire bag until they became devoid of taste. Or maybe his whole body was devoid of feeling.

Pegasus was dead, but what did that mean to him? Yes, he was angry that he had made a spectacle of his death at KaibaLand—his baby, for all intents and purposes—but something else made him angry.

Or was it sadness?

_What's the difference,_ he thought. Any emotion he'd ever had was always channeled to anger. When Mokuba was taken, he was fueled by the most intense rage he had ever had. Wouldn't make more since to be sad over losing his brother?

_Sadness doesn't induce action. To save Mokuba I needed action._

When had he felt so lost, despair seemed like the only option?

_When Yugi beat me that first time…_

Looking back, defeat seemed like a pitiful reason to sink into a bottomless pit. According to Yugi he had fractured Seto's soul, removing the evil that had festered within him. Seto, for the most part, didn't believe that. He felt like he lost a part of himself when his blue eyes disintegrated into senseless computer energy…

My Blue Eyes…

Seto reached for his deck again, desperately wanting to stare into the eyes of his most faithful servant.

No, not servant. Friend.

_God damn it, _Seto grumbled, storing his deck away in frustration._ It's a card. Not a living thing._

* * *

><p>A week passed; Seto only knew this because of the growing excitement on the streets. Christmas Eve was obviously on his heels.<p>

Filled with an abnormal amount of guilt, Seto wanted to do some last minute shopping for Mokuba. His little brother said little when he saw Seto. Mumbles of 'good mornings' or 'I'm going to Yugi's' was pretty much all Seto heard from Mokuba.

Seto hadn't been paying much attention to the world. He skipped the corporate meetings, reading the minutes instead of questioning every detail and remark. His brother's admission had gotten to him, as was his Blue Eyes.

It was hard to deny he felt lonely and bitter. Perhaps he was Domino City's own Ebenezer Scrooge. He thought back to Pegasus, and how it was funny the day Seto innocently thought about strangling himself with a scarf was the day Pegasus hung himself with one. Okay, so it wasn't funny. And, _okay,_ the thought wasn't that innocent.

Frighteningly, he was dead serious about taking his own life.

Seto was painfully aware that Mokuba hated him—at least in that way pubescent boys were supposed to hate their brothers. Seto also realized he had an unhealthy obsession with a certain dragon Duel Monster.

Clearing his thoughts, Seto found a store that he thought would suit his needs for finding Mokuba a present. It was a toy store; the windows were filled with color and bright flashing signs.

"This will do," Seto grumbled, adjusting his scarf as he walked inside.

Christmas music filled the store, making Seto instantly uncomfortable. He hated the holidays, mostly because of the lonesome feeling it brought.

He looked around, hoping for a big neon sign that said 'Get Mokuba This!' but there seemed to be no organization. In one isle there was a clerk wearing an elf outfit and mask, dancing around as she stocked shelves. As Seto approached her, he could hear soft singing muffled by the elfin mask.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas…hmm…hmmm…I won't even ask for snow, ooohh—_OH. Hello sir!" Startled she glanced around uncomfortable. Seto bit back a sneer of disgust.

Dancing. Singing. Despicable.

"This store is a wreck," Seto declared, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hmm," the girl huffed. "Judge and you'll be judged, eh? It's Christmas Eve and this is the busiest store in town—I should be more _wrecked."_

"That was a rude tone." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Your tone was equally as rude. But, anyways, is there anything I can do to help you, _sir?" _The girl gritted out the last word.

"Yes. I want to buy my brother lots and lots of presents…"

"Okay," the girl said questionably. "I want to make lots and lots of commission… so lets see what we can do. How old is he?"

"Twelve."

"Ah," she sighed. "I see."

Seto cleared his throat with annoyance. "What?"

"You pissed off your brother and your trying to buy him off?" she asked, as if already knowing the answer.

"Do you have a brother?" Seto remarked. _Why do you care?_

"No, a sister. But at that age they're kind of the same. I've been guilty of it."

"Hmmm."

Uncomfortable, the elf girl cleared her throat and marched down the isle. "Follow me."

They went upstairs, to the third floor of the store. Seto hadn't realized how big it was until then. The top floor was stuffed full of video games and little motorcycles and fake guns. Seto wasn't sure he would have liked all this when he was Mokuba's age. But, then again, he was forced to grow up faster than Mokuba.

Uncomfortable in the childish wonderland, being who he was, he shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I just give you some money… and you buy presents, wrap them, and drop them off at my address? I don't really feel like shopping. Can you be reasonable?" Kaiba asked, pulling out his wallet. He had a few hundred dollars in his wallet, which should be more than enough.

Behind the mask, the girl scoffed. "Who exactly do you think you are?"

Seto glared at her. "You do not know who I am?"

"You don't know who _I _am? I'm the fucking Christmas Elf at this fucking toy store. I'm not your P.A.—I'm not fucking FedEx either!"

There was a sudden silence between the two of them, filled only by Christmas music.

"You will be compensate tremendously," Seto added.

"Oh. My. God." The girl turned around, facing away from Kaiba, and groaned. "Get out of here. I can confidently say I don't want your business."

Deny Seto Kaiba service? He was fuming by the time he dared to speak to her again. "Your supervisor will be hearing about this, I assure you," he growled.

She spun around and ripped off the elf mask. "There's no need, Mr. _Kaiba_. I own this joint and if you don't leave my property I will have your spoiled, lazy ass throne in jail. Got it?"

Seto didn't answer, not because he was at a loss for words. He had plenty of things to say. Plenty of threats to deal out. But his eyes fell on the enraged girl—the enraged_ woman—_and widened. He must be dreaming, hallucinating.

But he wasn't. Those bright blue eyes were as real as the sky or the toys in the store. Her white hair fell over her shoulders like she were the spirit of winter, the goddess of snow and peace. But her boiling rage spewed from her mouth like a volcano, and her pale finger pointed to the stairs.

Seto didn't want to leave. He felt something he had never felt before. Something cracked beneath his hard exterior; his existence was disintegrating. Everything he'd ever known was to be questioned now. Before him stood Kisara, the girl he finally realized was his one and only soul mate.

"I'll leave," he said quietly, his voice very audible. The woman looked surprised; she was armed for a war but surrender was achieved with little attempt. So he left, guilt and shame feeling like bricks in his chest. An old thought crept into his mind again.

A scarf, strangling his neck. What would it feel like?

* * *

><p>Seto finally understood why Pegasus had killed himself. It wasn't work or stress. It was the heart wrenching loneliness that came when one knew their only love was gone forever. Seto had never been romantic or even considered a relationship—his work was too important. However, he could no longer deny—after standing before Kisara incarnated—that Yugi's stories were true. What he saw in his supposed hallucination was nothing of the sort.<p>

And he'd fucked it up by being so rude and harsh to her. How could he love such a monster?

A monster. Yes, that must have been another reason Pegasus off'd himself. In the last few years of his life, he'd been so monstrous.

_So have I,_ Seto thought regretfully.

Seto was sitting on the enclosed back porch of the mansion, watching the sky. Airplanes flew across occasionally, looking like shooting stars. Yes, Seto had heard the that bad pop song about pretending that airplanes were shooting stars. But he truly wanted an excuse to make a tiny, little wish. Just one.

If this one little wish could come true, he'd never ask for anything else again. He'd never duel again, if that were the price.

He pulled out his Blue Eyes, the Ice Monster.

"I wish…" Seto sighed. "I wish for Kisara."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang—which was odd since it was going on midnight. Seto ushered off the porch, still clutching the Blue Eyes, and opened the door.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" a voice exclaimed from behind an elf mask. Seto's jaw dropped as he took in the sight. The woman who had been so belligerent earlier that day—even though it was completely justified—held a bag full of toys!

"Uhh…" Seto mumbled, unsure what to do.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Elves don't wear jackets, but humans still get cold!" She was acting like nothing had happened.

Seto motioned her into the foyer of the mansion and she set her hefty bag down.

"I have a delivery for a Mokuba Kaiba!" she shouted, which was instantly followed by shuffling upstairs. Mokuba came running down, and gave Seto a weird expression.

"Just go with it, Mokie," Seto laughed—genuinely laughed—for the first time in a while.

Mokuba happily grabbed the bag and began to the living room to put the presents under the tree. "I'll wait and open them tomorrow." Seto nodded, turning to face the elf woman.

"Here's the bill," she pulled out a list of items with figures off to the side. "I factored in the cost of delivery and my sanity. But I figured one of us needed to be the bigger person." Seto could almost hear a smile.

"Thank you, Kisara," he said—almost not realizing that he had said her name. And it might not have even been her name in this life.

She took off the mask, revealing a beautifully confused expression. "How do you know my name?"

"How did you know _my _name," Seto countered.

"Your famous. I'm just a lonesome toy store owner."

"We're more alike than you'd think," he said to her, gazing into her eyes for a long moment. "Kisara."

"Mr. Kiaba..._Seto_…" the way she said his name made goose bumps crawl across his arms. Luckily his long sleeves hid his tell-sign. "This is going to sound crazy, but I'm going to say it."

"Go on with it," he said seriously, but cracked a small smile.

She took a deep breath. "Let's just say… I feel like I've known you a _very_ long time."

Seto stepped closer to her, just about a foot away. He tried not to stare at her full pink lips.

"The feeling is mutual," he said quietly. Her eyes widened, almost questionably.

"If that's true, you'll know how to answer this question." She took a step away from Seto and crossed her arms across her chest. "Where did you serve out your priesthood?"

Seto sighed with relief—with happiness—as his heart leapt. He closed the distance between Kisara and himself and cupped her face in his hands.

"Egypt," he breathed. Her lips spread into a smile, as they had both mutually realized that their memories of each other were true.

"Seto, I can't believe this. I'm not crazy!" She threw her arms around his neck, and their lips smashed together. Seto lifted her up and they spun around in a joyful bliss.

When they finally separated, Seto laughed. "I feel like the Grinch."

"Why?" Kisara giggled.

"My heart just grew three sizes, or something, because I can't breathe."

"Are you sure it is your _heart_ that grew three sizes?" Kisara's face was devilishly teasing, making Seto smile more.

"I don't remember you being so vulgar…"

"And I don't remember you being so uptight!"

Seto released her, and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Maybe you can change that."

"That was the only thing I wished for this Christmas," Kisara laughed, brushing a few stray hairs from her face.

"Funny. All I really wanted was you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's cheesy. Who doesn't love cheesy Christmas romances?<strong>

**XOXO, your master and servant. Katie.**

**Have yourself a Merry Christmas!**

**AND REVIEW. THANKS.**


End file.
